joe_winkofandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie
'Stephanie '''was a snobby, stuck up blonde girl that Joe Winko went to middle school with back in year 2007 (before moving to the Dominican Republic) and in year 2010 (after moving back to Wisconsin from the Dominican Republic). She always spread random rumors about Joe Winko that where untrue and incredibly fake yet everyone believed her due to her high-class social status at Pioneer Park Middle School. Even though she was supposedly the most popular girl at Pioneer Middle School, a lot of people hated her, yet almost boy in school (except Joe Winko) had a crush on her. Stephanie was also dumb enough to post her home address on Facebook, which Joe Winko used to play a funny but disgusting prank on her. Middle School Confessions In February of 2014, Stephanie was mentioned on the episode ''Middle School Confessions ''of ''Joe Winko Talk. Joe Winko described her as a pretty blonde girl with a rotten attitude and personality. Stephanie often criticized Joe Winko on the way he dressed, on the stuff he posted on YouTube, and she claimed that he was "poor" and "trashy" due to his Hawaiian heritage. This was also pure evidence that she was racist. Sometime in May of 2010, Joe Winko got tired of always being bullied by Stephanie and decided to take revenge in a non-violent but very strange method. Joe Winko had discovered that Stephanie had her home address listed on Facebook. Joe Winko then went next door to his neighbors and asked them if he could take their dogs (2 Siberian huskies) for a walk. They said yes, and Joe Winko took the Siberian huskies for a walk. During this, Joe Winko collected both of the dogs' droppings and took it home and put it in a cardboard UPS delivery box. Right after this, Joe Winko printed out Stephanie's home address listed on Facebook and pasted it on a forged delivery sticker which he had created in Photoshop. During an early morning of May 2010, Joe Winko called up one of his older friends named Tatum. Joe Winko requested Tatum to drive him to a particular address which was Stephanie's house. It turned out that Stephanie was away on vacation at this time and would not be returning back till later that afternoon (Joe Winko had figured this out because she was bragging about it on Myspace...). After arriving at Stephanie's house, Joe Winko, donned in a black hoodie to conceal his identity just in-case of being spotted, darted over to Stephanie's front yard and put the package full of dog feces into her mailbox. Joe Winko then quickly fled the area with Tatum, who was oblivious of what was going on. Aftermath of Joe Winko's Prank Shortly after Joe Winko had left the package full of dog feces in Stephanie's mailbox, Joe Winko had very high doubts that his prank would not deem effective at all. He was soon proven wrong. The next day Joe Winko arrived at Pioneer Park Middle School and from a distance he spotted Stephanie who appeared to be deeply enraged, and who was being swarmed/comforted by her friends where very curious about what she was angry about. Joe Winko then overheard Stephanie tell her friends in an enraged voice that when she came back from vacation she discovered that someone had left a package full of dog feces in her mailbox. At this point, Joe Winko discovered that his joke apparently worked better than he thought it would which threw him into a epic feeling of laughter and accomplishment. Later on that day, Joe Winko eventually bragged to his adoptive parents about the disgusting prank he pulled on Stephanie. His adoptive parents where disgusted and ashamed of the prank, especially his adoptive mother: "That is absolutely evil for you to even think of sending someone shit in the mail!" -Joe Winko's adoptive mom. Despite his adoptive mother's angry reaction, Joe Winko's adoptive dad was more worried and concerned about the consciousnesses of Joe Winko's prank he pulled on Stephanie. He feared that Joe Winko would face legal trouble for what he had done: "Joe, you better be careful, they can do DNA testing on the poop to tell who it came from," Joe Winko's adoptive dad. That of course never happened due to the fact that the nature of Joe Winko's prank on Stephanie, yet very disgusting, was not serious enough to encourage involvement of DNA or criminal investigation. Strangely, after Joe Winko's prank, Stephanie bullied much less often during the last few weeks of middle-school. In June of 2010, the 8th grade class of Pioneer Park Middle School, including Stephanie and Joe Winko, graduated. Joe Winko went his separate way to a new high school that all of the classmates he knew in middle school would not be attending. Because of this, Joe Winko has never seen nor heard from Stephanie again since spring of 2010. Her status is currently set to alive due to Joe Winko finding no obituaries mentioning her death after Joe Winko did a google search of her name years after. Whether or not she ever knew that Joe Winko was the true culprit behind the dog feces in a box prank remains unknown. Quotes * "Oh look, it's Joe, the lamest and most pathetic looser of Pioneer Park Middle School" * "Some asshole delivered shit to my mailbox!" (angry reaction at Joe Winko's prank) Trivia * Stephanie was one of the most vicious real-life haters of Joe Winko * Many bitchy characters that appear in Joe Winko's YouTuber Slasher films, such as Penelope from ''Knifed 7: Return to Woodscreek ''(2013), Chloe and Tatum from ''Body Count House ''(2014), and Tawni from ''Scare Town ''(2015) are inspired by Joe Winko's memories of Stephanie. * Even though Stephanie was one of Joe Winko's arch nemeses, Joe Winko actually indirectly saved her from the possibility of being vulnerable to horrible crimes. After Joe Winko pulled the dog feces prank on her, Stephanie had removed her home address from Facebook. * Joe Winko also mentions that Stephanie resembles Alison DiLaurentis, a character from ''Pretty Little Liars ''and his Sims 2 horror movie ''A Nightmare Encounter 2: Island of Illusion ''(2014). Category:People/Characters Category:Real People Category:Alive Real People Category:Random Events of Joe Winko's Life Category:Joe Winko Haters Category:Bitches Category:Alive